


A Thousand Meetings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Lots of alternate universes, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Petstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are the only ones to remember, and no matter what universe, they keep bumping into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Lots 'o' alternate universes, bunch of stuff, haha, IDEK IDGAF!
> 
> Dave P.O.V.

A normal day of Dave Strider goes as follows; Wake, eat, school, home, eat, play, sleep, repeat. It has nothing to do with talking to anyone, nothing to do with making friends, nothing to do other than get through life until you can meet with your friends, the ones you got through the game with. The trolls… no one’s heard from them.

The class is as boring as always, you stare blankly though shades at the teacher pointing to some words on the board, you don’t even register what she’s saying; you know all of this, you’ve done this before.

Some man walks in, you’ve seen him in assemblies, can’t remember what rank he is, some guy high up though. He looks around the class and then walks to the teacher, you watch with head propped in your hand. He asks something before the teacher points at you; all attention is directed at you.

“Dave Strider.” You lift your head in acknowledgement. “Someone’s here to visit you.” From his stance he wants you to go to him, you do so begrudgingly. It’s too silent. “Come in.” He calls to the door. You look to there and blink in confusion as you see a short boy enter, pale skin with dark brown hair, eyes looking at you intensely with their near crimson colour.

You freeze, tensed up, is- no, it ca- it really i-

“Kar… kat?” He blinks, one glance at the class before he storms right up to you and- slaps you on the face. You blink in surprise.

“Stop!”

“Asshole.” Jesus Christ you’ve missed that voice.

You slap him on the face. “Firstly, payback’s a bitch.” You then punch him on the chest, not too hard. “Secondly, thanks for fucking contacting me.” You then drag him into a hug. “Thirdly, thank fuck you’re alive.”

 

* * *

 

All you catch is a flash of orange nubs and a grey symbol through the crown of grey skin and dark clothing. You stop and turn around, trying to spot him again, it has to be hi—THERE!

You see a figure with his head hunched down, tiny rounded horns on his head. Wow, you’re kinda glad you got nice big horns; the damn ridged things curl over your head like a helmet. But you’re also glad that he taught you about mutantblooded trolls, like him and yourself, and how to remain hemoanonymous.

You nearly sprint to catch him, ignoring the protests as you shove through the trolls. He obviously can’t hear them so you don’t try to call out; it would attract bad attention. Instead, when you get close enough, you grab him by the back of the neck so he won’t escape and drag him to the wall conveniently placed a few feet away. Once there you shove him face first against it, making sure not to spill blood or bruise him anywhere. He hisses and growls, palms planted against the bricks as he tries to look at you, other trolls giving you a wide berth, some even stopping to watch.

“Now, now, Kitkat. Be nice. After all, long time no see, huh?” He tenses now, trying to figure out who you are.

“Dave?”

“At your service, Princess Vantas.”

“Oh get a room!” You release the small troll and turn around to send a look at the troll who spoke; she is looking at the two of you in annoyance.

“Or what? You gonna get all ashen on us?” She obviously flushes at that, her blood tinting her cheeks jade. “Seriously though, there ain’t anything to get all worked up over. I can punch him and hug him after and nothing will have changed.” She blinks in confusion.

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Nor would the idea that I’m actually an alien, so I went for the most believable option.” A scoff follows that.

“It’s trolls like you who need to be educated.”

“And it’s trolls like me that can whoop your butt and not give any fucks about anything.” Karkat hits you on the head. “Ow.” You deadpan.

“Go back to your hive, asshole.”

“Jeeze, hate floozy…” The jadeblooded troll says with disgust. You take the first thing out of your sylladex and toss it at her head as she turns to walk away. Book to the back of her head, niiiice!

You turn and start to walk back home before she can fight back, an angry and pained shout coming from behind you. A presence appears beside you and you look to see Karkat. You can’t help but smile as you wrap an arm about his shoulders and hug him sideways while you walk.

“Good to see you, man.” He grumbles something but nods. You’re so happy you finally found him in this universe.

 

* * *

 

When you first came here, to this new universe, and discovered trolls were pets you felt sick. You couldn’t so much as look at your friends if they had a family member with a pet troll. It’s degrading knowing that the trolls you know—knew—are so smart, yet here they’re mere animals.

If someone so much as pushes a troll along with their foot you would snap at them defensively, even at a complete stranger. It’s just reaction.

Today, though, as you walk towards school, you heart shouting and teasing and shouts of “hit it!” coming from the park. Your curiosity gets the best of you as you cross the road and follow the path.

You come upon the scene of a gathering of five or so young teens throwing rocks and pebbles at something in a tree. You scoot over behind them, trying to get a better look. You just need to see those frightened yellow and red eyes and those small nubby horns to have your mind make a decision.

You roughly shove the children away from the tree. “Hey, HEY! Give the troll a break, idiots.” They all glower at you, but none of them try to take you on. Being older gives you a brilliant authorative advantage. You turn around and look up the tree at the oh-so-familiar troll up there, watching you with large eyes of disbelief and confusion. You offer him the smallest of smirks.

“Hey asshole, nice to see you again, now get the fuck down here.” You hold your hands up and watch as he blinks a couple times, still confused, but he slowly climbs down to a lower branch before dangling from it with his two arms, looking down at your waiting arms. “Dude, I’ll catcha, don’t worry.”

That seems to be enough as he lets go and falls into your arms, eyes blinking open and staring at you. You smile softly. “Yeah, nice to see you too.” He lets out a shaky breath and buries his face into your shoulder.

You gently pat his back and walk past all of the surprised children, forgetting about school; you can afford to miss today. Karkat needs you today, not school.

 

* * *

 

Being in chains is not a feeling you enjoy nor are used to, the pain and chaffing of the metal cuffs around your wrists, the clinking of metal chains. The worst bit is that you are the only human here. No other human has been sighted by you or by troll.

You try to remain hidden behind the rust blood in front of you, hiding from the hungry eyes of the slave buyers as they watch the line of you being dragged along. It’s a sick business, something you never want to go through again.

And then you see bright red blood drops on the ground. You tense up and almost forget to walk as a maroon blooded troll pushes you from behind. You hastily begin to follow the drops of bright red blood, ignoring the line of slaves and the trolls as you follow the blood.

A shout comes from behind but you ignore it in favour of hoping and praying oh god oh god _oh god-_

You freeze and go still upon the sight of the troll in chains, metal cuffs around his legs and his wrists attached by thick links of metal to a post, other higher up trolls laughing and gawking at him as he bleeds from various cuts and wounds. An arm roughly grabs yours and you scream, kicking at the troll and punching until they let go with a yell of pain. You rush over to him, falling over and nearly landing on him. He turns his head, sees you, and freezes.

He regains himself a second later when he’s wrapped his arms about you, puling your broken body against his bleeding one. You hold him as well, keeping him locked in your arms, no way in hell can anybody undo these arms from around him and vice versa. The trolls who are in charge of the slaves aren’t doing anything over than staring with a scowl and some growling lightly.

“I want that white thing.” Some gruff voice says and you feel Karkat’s grip on you tighten. You hold him even closer as well, avoiding as many small cuts on his skin as you can. “How much is it?”

“1,000,000 boondollars.” Is the reply and Karkat’s shaking slightly in your arms.

“Please… please no… oh god no why…” He whispers and you hold his head to your face, burying it in his dark locks.

“Deal. Cash good?” It’s a rich guy, fuck. You don’t dare look.

“Yes. It’s a deal then.” You only have three more seconds before hands are grabbing at you and trying to yank you away from Karkat, you yell you scream, just like he does. You kick and shake your head and cling to him. You can’t, it won’t, Karkat, he’s you’re closest, he’s the only, you can’t even think properly.

After this goes on for a while it stops as an annoyed sigh follows. “Don’t do that again, my aural sponges hurt. How much for the mutant?” Karkat winces at the word.

“Another 1,000,000.” _Oh gog please just give you this one mercy!_

“Fine, fine.” You hear a small sigh of relief from Karkat and you hug him just that little bit tighter, allowing both you and Karkat to be lifted up to standing.

The future may not be bright but at least there is someone to keep you from stumbling in the darkness.

 

* * *

 

You thought that class was going to be boring with the usual students in it, nothing better to do than take the easiest class for the last few years of highschool; Music, a.k.a., your class. But as the students file in you can just about recognize all of them as human versions of the trolls that you knew before, eyes blinking in surprise and astonishment as you tried to pick out one particular person.

And then he arrives.

You stare at him and he stares back, he almost seems like he’s going to run and hug you but you wave a hand dismissively.

“Go take a seat, Karkat.” His eyes go even wider and you give him a small smirk, gesturing at the other students. He looks and nods, quickly taking a seat. You’re amazed that he recognizes you since the others don’t. Oh well, it’s gonna have to wait.

You give him detention for swearing, he seems almost happy about that but tries not to show it too much. But you know Karkat; you can tell he’s happy that he will get to talk to you.

When the class finally finishes everyone except Karkat files out, leaving just you and him as the door shuts.

He stands.

He walks to you.

He tackles you into a tight embrace which you return with less force. You think he might be crying but smiling at the same time. You’re smiling too, not crying, not yet at least.

“Hey bro.” He’s so much smaller than you, you’re so amazed at how small he is, it’s unreal.

“Hey…” Yeah, he’s totes crying.

 

* * *

 

When your sister had told you about how the people she worked for found an alien you instantly perked up. Just from the description she gave you you know exactly who it is. She was surprised to say the least when you had literally demanded to see this alien but she said she would allow you the following day.

That was the longest twelve hours of your life.

When morning came you were already hyped and ready and you had to go but Rose was taking her sweet ass time. She went slower every time you complained so you just shut up in the end and waited for her to take you to the facility.

When you got there and she asked to see the alien in person, she was politely refused access.

“He has been rather violent, to our kind.” You blink and scowl.                              

“How so?”

“He is very loud and rude, shouting and insulting every person, no matter what they do.”

“Maybe that’s because that’s the way he is! Ever thought of that? Let me go see him! I know him!” the people around turn to look at you. “I know him.” You repeat.

The man sizes you up for a moment before sighing and nodding his head, defeated. “Fine, but we won’t be responsible if something happens to you.” You nod and can’t help but feel giddy as he leads you down a couple of corridors before finally stopping at one and opening it. You step into the small area and wait as the door closes. A second later the door on the other side opens into a room and a set of oh-so-familiar red and gold eyes look up with a scowl before softening upon spotting you, if only slightly.

You step in and smile, hands sticking into your pockets, noticing the camera and microphone up in the far corner. He watches you the whole time.

“What? No hello? I thought an old friend like me deserves something better than the silent treatment, Kitkat.” He freezes up, eyes widening in surprise, probably at realising that you remember and recognize him. He just stares. You shift to your other foot. “Are you deaf?”

“Oh my god, Dave? Dave! Dave, holy shit!” You snort and watch as he just about freaks out. “I can’t believe that you- holy _fuck_ is this real? You better not be fucking around or I _swear I’ll-_ ”

“No, this is real alright.” He runs across and tackles you into a hug which you return, feeling tears soaking into your shirt and his shoulders shake as he cries. “Good to see you too, bro.”

“Why didn’t you contact me?”

“Duh, I didn’t know if you were alive or not or if you would even get my messages.” He nods and shakes a little more, you hold him tight and hope that they’ll let you keep visiting him.

 

* * *

 

You always wondered what it would be like if you could return to the game, to the time on that meteor, to the time you had just having something important to do and feeling like you were needed and relied upon. You wonder if you’ve lived any other past lives since then…

“Dave!” You pull yourself out of your day dreaming and look over to Jade who is staring at you with slight concern.

“Hmm?”

“You just spaced out, again, for the fourth time today.” She states and you shrug, not seeing the problem as you look at the piece of paper waiting on the counter before grabbing a cup and walking to the machine, clicking on “latté” and holding the cup under the spout.

“I’m just thinking. I had a few thoughts today, remembering things and all…” You wish that someone else remembered, why can’t Jade? Why can’t John? Why can’t _Rose_ remember? “What’s the time?”

“Few minutes to five.”

“Good.” You can’t wait for your shift to end. You pass the drink to the man waiting, grabbing another cup and selecting “Hot Chocolate”. After that’s done you place the cup in front of an empty seat and pull off your apron, hanging it up and leaping over the counter onto the seat. Jade rolls her eyes at you and you turn your head as the bell for the door rings.

You feel like this is the thousandth time you’ve re-met him, but it’s almost like it’s the first as he walks into the coffee, eyes snapping onto you as you jump up from your seat and stare. He blinks a couple times at you before the smallest of smiles graces his lips. You grin brightly and run at him, wrapping him in your arms and holding him close.

You could have lived a thousand lives like this, with him in your arms, no matter what, and you still would feel this carefree and happy every time you look at him.


End file.
